En Roux et Noir
by Di-Bee
Summary: Quand une macabre affaire fait remonter des passés à la surface et fait perdre la face aux plus forts ... qui sait ce qui peut arriver ?


Un léger « Ding » retentit quelques secondes avant que l'ascenseur ne s'ouvre sur un agent DiNozzo tout sourire.

« DiNozzo, encore en retard, prends ton matériel, une nouvelle affaire, Kate t'attend dans la voiture.

-A vos ordres, répondit-il en se mettant au garde à vous sans se départir de son grand sourire, bonjour aussi, boss. »

Se dirigeant cette fois vers l'escalier, après avoir saisi le matériel que l'agent McGee avait apparemment laissé sur son bureau, il se demanda ce qui lui avait valu une aussi curieuse attention.

Il aperçut la voiture, Kate au volant, visiblement énervée d'avoir à l'attendre, et McGee, toujours aussi inexpressif, à l'arrière. Il bondit et chercha à récupérer « sa » place de conducteur. Le ton sur lequel elle lui demanda ce qui lui valait son « étonnant » sourire le dissuada d'insister. A peine fut-il assis que Caitlin démarra la voiture en trombe, elle semblait vraiment nerveuse.

Lançant un regard interrogateur au novice assis derrière lui, qui devenait de plus en plus vert, au fil des virages en épingle que la jeune femme prenait depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'autoroute, il ne reçut en réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules. Il s'efforça de demander le plus naturellement possible le sujet de leur nouvelle mission et ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une préparation de son matériel. Éludant la première question, Kate lui répondit que cette affaire ne souffrait aucun retard. Son ton était acerbe et teinté d'indignation.

Réagissant à la pique, Tony se décida enfin à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis déjà un moment :

« S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, il faudrait que tu penses à le dire avant qu'on ne meure faute d'avoir évité l'un des multiples arbres qui bordent cette route !

-Tony !! Tes sarcasmes ne me font pas rire. Tu devrais arrêter de me parler si tu veux vraiment éviter qu'on ne s'encastre dans l'un de ces PLATANES. Ton babillage incessant me tape sur le système. »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre à une remarque aussi vive , le jeune homme regarda d'un oeil encore plus interrogateur son voisin, dont le visage était d'un vert de plus en plus inquiétant.

Enfin arrivés, les trois agents jaillirent avec rapidité de la voiture, Caitlin parce qu'elle était pressée, McGee pour rendre à la nature ce qui lui revenait, ce qui avait un peu plus tôt constitué le contenu de son estomac, Tony pour interroger son supérieur et le prévenir de la sensibilité particulière de Kate.

Il le trouva près du Docteur Mallard, penché sur un corps dont il ne voyait que les pieds, nus, recouverts de sang.

Au moment où il s'écarta pour regarder Tony, ce dernier resta figé, ne pouvant détacher son regard du visage de la victime. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Abby, à l'exception de ses cheveux roux et l'uniforme strict des Marines qu'elle portait. Levant les yeux vers son patron, il remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Personne n'avait émis le moindre son depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, à part McGee et ses problèmes de digestion. Ce fut le Docteur Mallard qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé. Consultant son thermomètre, il affirma que la Marine n'était pas morte depuis plus de 12 heures, entre 10 et 12 heures , ce qui faisait remonter l'heure du décès à 20-22 heures la veille. D'un signe, Gibbs invita son agent à lui parler en privé tout en s'éloignant du corps.

« Surtout, ne parle pas de ça à Abby avant que je ne l'ai fait, c'est sa mère, je veux la mettre au courant de l'identité de la victime personnellement.

-Bien, Patron. Mais pourquoi Kate était-elle nerveuse avant d'arriver ici ?

-C'est elle qui a reçu le message du policier qui a découvert le corps, et une photo y était ajoutée. Heureusement que ce n'est pas Abby qui l'a ouvert !

-Ok. Patron, je peux faire photos et relevés seul. Je vais le faire. Kate n'a pas l'air de pouvoir le supporter et le voyage a peut-être un peu trop secoué l'estomac de McGee.

-Merci, Tony. »

Plus que le ton, c'est la tristesse de son supérieur qui toucha Tony dans la réponse.

Il se mit aussitôt au travail.

Cette affaire ne souffrirait aucun retard.


End file.
